I Have Always Hated You
by FanGirl1567
Summary: "You have always taken everything away from me. Even for my birthday, it was all about you, and I was forgotten, just because we share the same day. It was because of you that I never even truly had a family. It was because of you that I was never loved. And I hate you for that." ShikiOC, Aido different OC.
1. We meet, once again

**Hi everybody. I hope that you all like this story!**

**I in no way own Vampire Knight.**

_Chapter one: We meet, once again._

I stared at the castle like school in distaste. I did not want to be here. This school was where _he_ was. But Father had wanted me to go here, so here is where I was. Cross Academy. My personal hell. I blinked my eyes when the gates swung open.

"Oh, there is the new student." A blonde haired man nearly sang. I scowled at him. There were two students behind him.

"Headmaster Cross." I said bluntly, monotonously. I hated being like this, acting like this, but _he_ acted so similarly to me. I didn't want to be associated with him at all. I sighed at my dyed red hair. It fell down my back. Father had never let me cut it, and it had been against his wishes for me to dye it.

"Headmaster, you never told us who the new student is." One of the students behind the headmaster said. She had brown hair and eyes that almost looked red. I started to panic. This fool was going to tell her my name!

"Oh, this is…"

I cut him off. "Just call me Alexa." I gave him a very pointed look. He looked at me as if I had hurt his feelings. The girl didn't look fazed by my outburst at all, but the boy with silver hair and lavender eyes looked at me suspiciously.

"Ok, Alexa it is." The girl said. "Is that an American name?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's not my real name, but I like it so much better." I explained. We began to walk, the headmaster ranting about something or another. The sun was nearing the horizon.

"My name is Yuki, and this guy is Zero." Yuki said. I nodded my head and kept my eyes ahead. The beauty of the school had no effect on me. "Well, we have to hurry and get you your uniforms and such, because the night class is coming out soon."

I merely nodded. I did want to hurry. He was in the night class, and I didn't want to see him at all. I picked up the pace and followed Yuki into a building. Zero had gone off to where ever. Yuki handed me a couple uniforms, chattering all the while. I didn't pay attention.

"So where are the dorms?" I asked, cutting her off. She didn't mind.

"Oh, follow me, I'll show you." She led me out and towards two gates. One of them had a bunch of girls in front of it. "Oh no! I'm late! Just wait for me."

I followed her closer and leaned against a tree. The screaming of the girls intensified as the gates opened. The night class was coming out. I could only hope that _he_ wouldn't recognize me. I had colored contacts in and had dyed my hair.

Then I heard his voice. "Hello ladies! You're all looking beautiful this morning!" I ground my teeth together. I turned and began walking away. I didn't want to see him, and I sure as hell didn't want him seeing me.

I walked into the small forest area that this school had. I climbed up a tree and sat down on one of the limbs. The black uniforms that had been in my arms were now at the base of the tree. I watched the sun go down.

My ears picked up the sound too late for me to run.

"Yuki said that she couldn't find the new day class student anywhere!" Said a male voice.

"So why did we skip class?" Said a second voice.

"So we can find her and see what she looks like!" I swear that my heart nearly stopped beating. Damn it!

"Aido, we know that you just want to try and drink her blood." Said the second voice.

"Aw, shut it, Akatsuki!" I held my breath. They were right below my tree now. I shifted quietly. I didn't hear anything, but their ears were better than mine. Three pairs of eyes flashed up to me. A green pair, an orange pair, and a blue pair.

The one with green eyes smiled up at me. "Why don't you come down from there?" He asked with a smile.

I frowned and jumped down, landing on my feet. I kept looking at the ground, refusing to look at the three that surrounded me. "So what's your name?" He asked. I had seen him before, but only once. His name was Ichijo.

"That is none of your business." I said sourly.

I heard a gasp. "That voice! I know that voice." It was him.

"You know her, Aido?" The orange haired one asked. Akatsuki.

"What did you do to your hair?" He asked. More like demanded. I glared up at him. "And your wearing colored contacts now, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?" I said sarcastically. I glared back down at the ground.

"But why?"

"You really are stupid. I don't want anybody associating us."

Aido glared back at me. "What's with the attitude?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel?" I asked. He just scoffed. I looked at the other two. "Do you want to know who I am?"

They both looked to Aido. I rolled my eyes and took the contacts out. I now looked at them with blue eyes. The same eyes as Aido.

"Well, um…" He couldn't get the words out.

"Oh, that's right. You don't want anybody to know about me. You're ashamed of me. Tell them who I am." I demanded. "Go on, tell them, _brother._"

**Ok, first chapter done! Please review!**


	2. Twins

**Yay! I got two reviews on the first chapter! Thank you!**

**Ok, on with the story!**

_Chapter two: Twins_

"Aido, did she just call you brother?" Ichijo asked, stunned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm right here, you know." It pissed me off to no end that they were talking about me like I wasn't even there.

Akatsuki directed his question at me. "You're in the day class. It's not possible for Aido and you to be siblings."

"And why is that?"

"You are a human, and Aido is a noble vampire. It is strange that your eyes are the same as his, but…" We heard a sigh. I looked over at my brother.

"It is true." He said, weakly. "This human, is my twin sister." I let a small smile out.

"See? That wasn't so hard!"

"We should take you to go see Lord Kaname." He said and took my hand. It was almost like old times. Like when we were children.

_Flashback_

"_Hana-chan!" I called out. We were only five at the time. Hanabusa glared at me, but it lost effect when I laughed._

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that?"_

"_Lots! But it's just so much fun teasing you!" Suddenly, a small amount of ice appeared and froze my feet to the ground. My feet went numb instantly. "Ah! I'm sorry Hanabusa! I'm sorry!" The ice went away. He was on the ground laughing._

"_Oh my God, that was hilarious! The look on your face!"_

_I pouted. "That wasn't funny! You could have frozen my legs off! Just wait till I get my own powers. You'll see!" _

_His face fell and he turned away. "Father says that you won't ever get any powers."_

"_What?" I felt pressure behind my eyes and knew that I was about to cry. "Why would father say something like that?"_

"_He says that you're a human." Hanabusa looked at me with sad eyes. "He says that he didn't know how it happened."_

_I sat down on the ground, and started sobbing. Hanabusa sat down next to me and took my hand. "I swear that just because you're human, I won't leave you. I would miss you too much." He let me cry on him._

_End Flashback._

I tugged my hand away from his in disgust and glared at him. He had told me that he would never leave me, but he had. "Lexi-Chan, don't be so difficult!" He pouted at me, but it had no effect.

"Me? Difficult?" I laughed. "I just don't know you enough to hold your hand." I sounded bitter, and I was. I had every right to be. A hurt look flashed across his eyes, and for a moment, I regretted my harsh words, but I quickly brushed it off. "Where is this Kaname-Sama that everyone speaks of? You know, I never got to meet him. You and father were too ashamed of me to let me meet him."

I was making him feel and look like the bad guy, and I was loving every second of it. His friends cringed. We walked up to a building, but I wasn't paying attention. I was on a roll.

"Oh, by the way, Kain, I'm glad that I'm finally able to meet you. I really did get lonely, with nobody there to keep me company." We were inside now. "I'm glad that I got to leave the manor, but I wish that father had sent me to another school, one where I wouldn't be under the shadow of the great Hana-Chan."

With every sentence that I spoke, Aido flinched. Finally, he had had enough. "Can you please stop?" He yelled.

"What? Is it too much for you? Knowing how I felt? I used to be able to tell you things, but I guess not now."

"What is your problem? Father and I have done nothing but care for you and protect you! We didn't want you to meet other vampires because you could have gotten hurt!"

"Really? Is that how you view it? Protection? You never realized, did you?" I glared at the ground. "Father was never as noble a man as you seem to think he is. I want him dead." I said in a quiet, deadly voice.

"How could you want that? He is our Father!"

"Do you want me to list off all of the ways that he has done me wrong? I can think of five, right off the bat. One: He never paid attention to me. It was always about you. Did you know that I have never once in my life gotten any presents for my birthday or Christmas?"

"That is just a ridiculous reason…"

I cut him off. "Two: For punishment, he would make me go days without food. Imagine not having any form of blood for five days straight, then you'll get it." He didn't say anything, so I continued. "Three: He would hit me. Four: As soon as you left, he started using me for blood." I shuddered at the memory of the way my own father had held me.

I wasn't like a father hold a daughter. It was like how a man would hold his lover. He had bitten into me gently, for that I was glad. I looked exactly like my dead mother, so this is where it was coming from. His hands roamed my body while he was drinking, and when he pulled away, he kissed me. There was nothing that I could do about it.

"And five…"

My memory continued on in my head. There was nothing that I could do. He had taken enough blood to make me woozy, and then he had taken me to his room to have his way with me, and I couldn't stop it.

"And five…" I couldn't say what five was. It was still too fresh. That was the reason that I was sent here. My own father wanted me in _that_ way.

"And what is number five?" A smooth voice asked. I looked up at a grand staircase and saw a man with dark hair and dark red eyes. He must have seen the answer in my eyes because he nodded his head. "I see. Would you mind if I say it then? So that Aido understands the weight of his father's sins?"

I nodded my head and crouched down, curling into myself.

"Aido Hanabusa, the look in this girls eyes told me that your father is an evil man. As you know, vampires often take blood from the one that they love. It is then a sexual experience for them." I cringed at his words. "Your father had been lusting after your own sister, and when he took her blood, it drove him crazy, and he took her."

The look in Aido's eyes was one of pure horror. "It's true." I said, staring at the floor.

Aido fell to his knees and hugged me close. That was when I finally broke down into giant, heart wrenching sobs.

**Ok, I hope you all liked! Please feed me lots of reviews!**


End file.
